1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible structures which may be provided in a variety of shapes and sizes. The collapsible structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structures to facilitate convenient storage and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible structures have recently become popular with both adults and children. Examples of such structures are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,812 (Norman), U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,794 (Zheng) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,385 (Zheng). These structures may be twisted and folded-to reduce the overall-size of the structures to facilitate convenient storage and use. As such, these structures are being enjoyed by many people in many different applications.
For example, these structures have been provided in many different shapes and sizes for children""s play inside and outside the house. Smaller versions of these structures have been used as infant nurseries. Even smaller versions of these structures have been used as dollhouses and action figure play houses by toddlers and children.
As another example, these structures have been made into tents or outdoor structures that can be used by adults and children for camping or other outdoor purposes. These structures have also been popular as beach cabanas.
Even animals can enjoy these structures. Some of these structures have been made into shelters that can be used by pets, both inside and outside the house.
The wide-ranging uses for these collapsible structures can be attributed to the performace, convenience and variety that these structures provide. When fully expanded, these structures are stable and can be used as a true shelter without the fear of collapse. These structures are easily twisted and folded into a compact configuration to allow the user to conveniently store the structure. The light-weight nature of the materials used to make these structures makes it convenient for them to be moved from one location to another. These structures also provide much variety in use and enjoyment. For example, a child can use a structure both indoors and outdoors for different play purposes, and can use the same structure for camping.
The present invention provides a collapsible structure which is convenient to use, to transport, and to store, and which offers a wide variety of uses to the user.
In order to accomplish the objects of the present invention, the collapsible structures according to the present invention are provided with first and second wall panels, each wall panel having a foldable frame member having a folded and an unfolded orientation, a frame retaining sleeve for retaining the respective frame member, and a fabric material substantially covering each frame member to form the panel for each frame member when the frame member is in the unfolded orientation. The fabric assumes the unfolded orientation of its associated frame member. The foldable frame member for each wall panel further includes a top side and a bottom side, with the frame retaining sleeve of the first wall panel stitched along the length of its top side to the frame retaining sleeve along the length of the top side of the second wall panel to form a hinged connection.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the structure includes a top panel having a first side connected to the top side of the first wall panel, and a second side connected to the top side of the second wall panel. The structure also includes a base panel having separate first and second sides, a foldable frame member having a folded and an unfolded orientation, and a fabric material substantially covering the frame member to form the base panel when the frame member is in the unfolded orientation. The bottom sides of the first and second wall panels are connected to the first and second sides, respectively, of the base panel.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the structure includes a first top panel having a first side connected to the top side of the first wall panel, and a second top panel having a first side connected to the top side of the second wall panel. The second top panel has a second side connected to a second side of the first top panel. The structure of this embodiment also includes a base panel having separate first and second sides, a foldable frame member having a folded and an unfolded orientation, and a fabric material substantially covering the frame member to form the base panel when the frame member is in the unfolded orientation. The bottom sides of the first and second wall panels are connected to the first and second sides, respectively, of the base panel.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the structure includes a fabric, support panel, string or strap that interconnects the first sides of the first and second wall panels to define the limits at which the wall panels can spread away from each other.
The collapsible structures according to the present invention are convenient for use since they are easily and quickly folded and collapsed into a smaller size for transportation and storage.